Ghoul-o-ween
by angie9281
Summary: As they attend a Halloween party at Bellefleur's, Sookie, Eric and their friends find themselves facing some very ghostly and uninvited guests.


**Chapter 1**

"I do not know how you managed to talk me into this Sookie. Believe me, you will certainly owe me for this one. Arlene's throwing a party at her bar and you want me to wear this?" Eric lifted up a black garment bag holding it like it was going to attack him. Standing at the feet of her staircase, he sighed as he sat down on the bottom step. "This, next to something pink and teal lycra are about the last things I would pick to wear to this little party.

She emerged from her bedroom and appeared at the top of the stairs. Carefully, she began descending as he got up and turned to look at her. Wearing a light blue gown streaked with very subtle pastel colors of lilac, pink, green and yellow, Sookie adjusted the crystal tiara on top of her head. Her hair was down and in golden waves, glass slippers on her feet. "I appreciate you doing this, I really do. But its for a good cause and all the money the bar raised tonight is going into a fund to help buy toys for the kids in the children's hospital. Tell me you would deny a child a toy?"

Frowning, he briefly thought to the little sister that never had the chance to play with toys. Mind you toys had certainly changed a great deal over the past thousand years but still. She knew which buttons to push and knowing he had softer heart than he would ever admit, patiently awaited a response. "I'll go change. But I brought a couple accessories of my own for the…costume." he took the bag and headed to his underground cubby to change.

Pacing back and forth in her pale blue slippers, Sookie was on the couch in the living room watching tv when Eric emerged from the cubby. "Wow." she said. "Just….wow….."

"Only for you would I ever do this. This is not exactly like the attire I had before." Eric replied, gesturing to his ensemble. He donned a shoulder length blonde wig and wore leather armor, fur lined on the top. But the belt was not the one she had gotten to go with it. A black leather belt had a scabbard attached to it and the sword resting at his side was the very one she had seen in his office more times than she could count. "The pants are little tight. I think I may be having some second thoughts about this, what with the chafing."

Laughing, she walked up to him. "I tried to find the most accurate Viking clothes but we don't have time or money to get to Hollywood and get what they may have out there. I always wanted to know what you were like, what you looked like as a Viking."

He snorted. "First of all, my "fur" wasn't made in China. Nor was my sword made of plastic." he made a face as he looked at himself in a mirror. He couldn't help but smile. "You, on the other hand, look exquisite. I thought about wearing the crown I got back from Russell Edgington, but I left it in safe keeping. I don't dare let it out of my sight again. I have more than just one sword but I'll never have another crown that was my fathers'."

Sookie was surprised by the sentiment. She knew the list of things he cared about was a very short one, but that he clung to his past, his lost legacy even all these centuries later, she found it moving. "You would have made a good king. And for what it's worth, you'll always at least be my Viking prince." she sighed, her face falling gently into his chest as she hugged him gently.

"I appreciate that Sookie." he replied maintaining that cool, uncaring tone that she knew him to take when he was confronted with a uncomfortable topic for him. She knew he cared but even with her, it was hard for him to show emotion, sentiment. "Oops, I forgot something!" she went into the kitchen and brought out a black plastic garbage bag. "It's about time I had fun with being what I am and just embrace it. nothing ill ever change that I am a fairy." and with that she had him help her put on a pair of intricate lacy and iridescent fairy wings. "After all that's happened over the years, I guess I should be grateful that I can defend myself better than the average girl." she lit her fists up with her light and made it glow bright for a moment before putting it out. "And thanks to my grandfather Niall, I never have to worry about running out of it. I guess I have a lot to be grateful for. My power, a longer lifespan, again, thanks to Niall and the fact that you didn't burn to a crisp on top of that mountain."

"For a short time, I wished I had. Not knowing if you and I would ever be together again…." he took her hands in his. "I thought I had lost you and never once in my life had I felt the way about someone as I did you. As much as I hate to admit weakness, you are certainly that for me. And still are, as you can see by these….clothes."

Sookie laughed. "Its going to be fun. And besides, anyone who would dare tease you about your clothes would be pretty stupid. With your reputation and all. I doubt there isn't anyone in the state that's not aware of you and the blood you've left in your wake."

The smug side of him emerged again. "I do like having that power to strike fear in people. Those I despise anyway. And depending on my mood, I guess even my closest friends from time to time."

Looking at the clock on the mantle, Sookie grabbed a billowy floral wrap from the arm of the couch. "I think we'd better get going."

Eric looked less than eager. "I was planning on flying us there but I suppose I would look rather foolish. So I brought one of my favorite toys." he took her by the arm as they headed out of the house. She was stunned at the gleaming silver Ferrari in her driveway. "You like?" he asked as he opened her door for her and she slipped into the leather seat.

"Yeah….it's….it's something. As if you needed anything else to steal the show."

Laughing, he slid into the driver's seat as they headed for the party

**Chapter 2**

As they approached the bar, it was clear that the party would not be contained to within the building . Under the moon and stars and coupled with the lights of the patio area, people were milling about, drinking, laughing and enjoying the party. Sookie saw people dressed from anything from cats to superheroes. And then she saw the pink sequined Glinda the Good witch coming towards them. "Feeling any better about your costume?"

His eyebrows raised, Eric stifled a laugh. "I don't think pink would ever be my color. Well, well, if it isn't Lafayette?'

Resplendent in a Glinda wig, Lafayette took Sookie's hand in his and kissed it gently. "Girl, you is looking fine but there ain't no messing with the witch of the North." his gaze went to Eric. "Evening.' he said, no doubt the scars from his past encounters with the Viking had still caused him to be restrained whenever in his presence.

"Relax, Lafayette, I thought we were acquaintances at the least now. I don't plan on eating you. Not anytime soon anyway." he couldn't help but add. And with a nervous laugh, Lafayette smiled.

"Well I guess that be something' to be thankful for. You did think I was a good salesman when I worked for you. But we ain't ever gonna be friends, not after you kept me in that freaky dungeon of yours." Lafayette raised a eyebrow before walking away from them.

"And I was hoping we could swap clothes." Eric feigned a pout as they entered the bar, seeing some familiar faces mingling with unfamiliar ones. Behind the bar, Arlene was dressed like a maid, looking happier than she had in some time. She saw the two entering the bar and though clearly flinching at the tall blonde with Sookie, she nevertheless offered them a quick wave as she continued to tend bar. She was nothing if not a very hands on owner of the bar. They wandered around looking for a seat and as a couple in the far corner in the rear of the bar saw them looking around for a seat, they wasted no time giving up their seats.

"See? You've got nothing to worry about with that costume. You still inspire fear." Sookie said nudging him gently. As they took a seat, Sookie saw that in the booth in front of them there were yet more familiar faces. "Hey Tara. Willa. You two look good."

"Well, I ain't really wearing much different from my normal work outfit." Tara shrugged with a smile. "But I look damn good I guess. Have to get back to Fangtasia soon to help Pam close down. If I don't I'll be hearing about it for a week. " she was wearing a navy blue corset with black leather pants, stiletto heels and her air spun up into a tight mixture of a bun and ponytail. Her makeup was on the exaggerated side but setoff her dark eyes and skin perfectly well. Willa was dressed like a ballerina, complete with a ruffly pink tutu. Her hair was put into a neat bun and to some of the uninitiated to the fairly new vampire, they were unaware that she was no longer as innocent as she looked. "Some of the others are over keeping Pam company, though she'd never admit to being lonely and having friends who actually want to be around her. I think Jessica said she, James and Violet were headed over there later on tonight. Your brother on patrol tonight?"

Sookie nodded. "Not that Halloween's any more dangerous than any other day around this town. But Andy wanted to make extra careful that there's no trouble."

"Yeah, pretty much all the freaks are here or at Fangtasia." Willa said with a smile, catching the glance of her maker. "I'm surprised to see you dressed up. But I think I can guess what convinced you. Or who." she looked knowingly at Sookie. "But I think you look very...dashing." she added quickly, sensing he was not exactly in the most jovial of moods.

"Thank you Willa." he replied graciously, he had learned not to take anyone close to him for granted, or at least he was trying not to. And he admired her spunk and the fact she was not any longer anyone's doormat. Over the past months she had grown to become a dangerous warrior In her own right. But the time was not right yet for her to be released. Still, Eric had let her live her own life for the most, summoning her when he needed her. "What, may I ask is that on the table? Tell me it isn't what I think." e got up and walked over to their table and sniggered. There was a Ouija board before them and it ad yet to be opened.

"Nothing wrong with having a little fun. Everyone knows these things are bull." Tara said. "Then again, with the way thing have went on here in town…..Willa's the one who brought it."

Opening the box, Willa looked like a excited young teenager again as her eyes lit up. "I played this at so many parties…." she drifted off, lost in thoughts about her former life. Rolling his eyes, Eric smirked as he turned his attention to Sookie

"Want something to drink? He asked her, getting to his feet. "I suppose I can suffer with some TrueBlood for the time being. Until I can get something a little….sweeter and more to my taste." he leaned over her neck and breathed in her scent, closing his eyes and smirking at her.

"A wine cooler sounds good. If Arlene still carries what Sam used to here, then a Fuzzy Navel. Or anything fruity."

"Since when is Lafayette on the menu?" he asked, stealing a glimpse of the bar's reigning cook, back to working in the kitchen.  
"You're terrible." she replied with a playful slap on his arm as he went to get them drinks. As she craned her head around to glimpse her friends at the booth behind her, something felt off. They were working the Ouija board and there came a strange hum, a vibration that she felt. "It's just the holiday playing tricks on you. Don't be stupid."

Then there was a yelp from Willa and Sookie got up and went to their booth. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"There was something….in the lens of the game piece." Willa held up the wooden playing piece with the round clear piece of plastic that allowed one to see the letters through. "I swear, it was there and it was laughing at me."

She was skeptical but knew all too well that anything was possible. "Tara, did you see it too?"

"Yeah. We asked the board when I was going to die. Just for fun. Yeah, my idea of fun is a little morbid as of late but then in between letters, the face appeared."

Then the lights began flickering as the odd sensation she felt moments before came over her. "I think we may be in for some trouble. Taking a look at the game board and the game piece, Sookie frowned. "Where did this come from?"

"I found it at a yard sale years ago. It looks like its really old, though I didn't think they were ever made from wood. And the jewels on the game piece."

Sookie jumped as the rubies in the piece began to turn red, as did the little clear window in the center of the piece. Blood was dripping from the piece and falling all over the board. Even the two vampires seated at the booth and were more than acclimated to blood looked squeamish. They scooted out of their seats as Eric arrived with his and Sookie's drinks. "Someone get a little hungry?" he looked at Tara and then to Willa. "You didn't glamour someone and take a nibble, did you? Because you know very well the rules-"

"It was not me! The game….something's wrong." she pointed to it and the game piece began to shake in place, vibrating flash of light raced out of the crystal in the center as the gems surrounding it began to glow subtly. Everyone in the bar jumped back and froze in place as wispy threads of a smoky substance emerged. They melded into two separate entities, a man and a woman.

**Chapter 3**

"Well, its about time someone let us out to play. Its; been too long since we were able to have some fun. After all these years of being cursed into that….game." sneered the man. "Molly, shall we?" and he and the woman spirit proceeded to fly across the room, back and forth, their energies causing bottles to shatter, the bulbs in the lamps to blow and the whole of the bar to shake. He stopped before Tara and Willa. "Thanks for letting us out, by the way. The name is Abraham, by the way." laughing, he and the other ghost kept flying around the room, their energy sending people in a panic, racing outside of the bar. Amidst the screaming and shouting, Lafayette ran up to where Sookie, Eric, Willa and Tara were standing, still inside the bar. Arlene had managed to evacuate her patrons safely out and away from the bar.

"As much as I hate being a medium, there's something off about those two. They're after something and I think we are going to find out the hard way. What it is."

"Can you pick up anything else about them? Sookie asked.

"No, an I's can usually get more info than what I'm getting now. Watch out!" he called as from behind, Molly used her energy to lift Sookie up and away from the others, Eric taking flight to follow them. As he caught up with them, he saw Molly vanish and Sookie beginning to fall towards the ground. Swiftly, he managed to catch her just before she hit the ground. But as soon as she opened her eyes, he backed off.

"Something's not right…" he said as the others raced to his side. Sookie got to her feet and turned to look at him. Her eyes, they weren't brown any longer but a eerie, cold blue."

"What is it? Is my hair messed up?" she said in a voice that was hers, yet wasn't.

"That's what you two came here to get. You want new bodies." Tara said, saying what they all knew was now the case.

Drifting down to float beside his accomplice, Abraham looked pleased with himself. "Our lives were cut short because we were framed for deaths during the Salem witch trials. Luckily another witch happened to come to our aid just before our leas breaths were released and she managed to bind our spirits into a crystal, vowing that a ancestor of hers would find a way to let us avenge our deaths as well as to be restored to life. Marnie eventually found the stone and placed it into a game board piece. It could only ever be on Halloween night that we could be freed and it is fortunate that stupid young girls play with a Ouija board."

"Over the centuries, we may have been trapped but we have heard and learned things from the outside world, never would we go without knowledge to prepare us. Our savior from back in Salem made that possible. Unfortunately, by the time Marnie was powerful enough to break us out of the crystal, having becoming inhabited by another powerful spirit, she was busy dealing with the situation with the vampires to pay us any mind." Molly said through Sookie.

Lafayette looked from her to Abraham. "You think you'll just get away with taking Sookie here? We ain't about to just let you use her for what you want?"

"Marnie did manage to add one extra caveat to the magic the Salem witch used on us." Abraham said smoothly. "That if we inhabited bodies and were able to remain in them until the dawn after Halloween, then those bodies would be ours permanently and those who were stifled within by our dwelling within the bodies? Well, they would be cursed to the afterlife without a chance or hope of ever returning. Marnie told us about the fairy here and that she had never met a more powerful vampire in her life." Abraham set his sights on Eric. "And so I'll give you three guesses as to who I am about to make mine."

"Get out of here!" Screamed Willa as she shoved Eric aside just as the spirit shot at him. She and the others were helpless as they watched Eric try to get a good distance between himself and the spirit. But there would be nowhere safe to go and it was only a matter of time before he returned, landing hard on his feet, in his partially accurate Viking regalia. He blinked a moment before giving tem a eerily calm smile. "You know, I have the strangest desire to pay a visit to some friends of yours at another bar. I think they would love to meet the new me." Abraham spoke through Eric and the others were simply

"Oh, hell, this ain't good." Lafayette said as the possessed eyes of their friend looked up a them as he drew his sword. He smiled as he took Sookie's hand into his and together they left the others behind, flying off into the night, leaving the others on the ground to ponder just what they were going to do.

"We've only got mere hours till dawn!" Willa cried, looking at Tara and then to Lafayette.

"We gotta get to Pam and see what she can do to help." Tara replied. "Or at least get some reinforcements.

"What we _need_ to do is find someone that can perform exorcisms." Lafayette replied, impatience in his voice.

"Call Pam, and tell her what's going on. So she' can be prepared when they show up at Fangtasia. It certainly won't sit well with her when she finds her friends are not exactly themselves." Tara said to Willa who ad already pulled her phone out

Willa punched a few buttons in on her phone and waited for someone to pick up. Ring after ring the phone went without anyone answering. "I guess we're going to Shreveport." Lafayette said as Willa put her cell phone away.. "But not before we get some reinforcements. I ain't going to fight some psycho cray cray ghosts empty-handed."

**Chapter 4**

Holly had been working a little late at Moon Goddess Emporium and dealing with late trick or treats when the phone call came in. the news was not good, nor was anything she expected. And the fact that it was Marnie from beyond the grave who had a hand in this was all the more reason to be angry. As she gathered some things in a bag and scooted into the car when they arrives, she tried not to close her tail in the door. This year, she had chosen to go as a tiger for Halloween and cursed herself for not getting the costume with the detachable tail. It was more trouble than it was worth, no matter how cute she and others had thought she looked in it.

"So they're really, truly possessed? And a Ouija board is responsible." she said slowly as they zoomed towards Shreveport as the situation was spelt out for her

"Yeah and unless we get those ghosts out of them before dawn, then there's going to be a new Eric and Sookie in town and they seem to be rather on the vengeful side." Tara replied. "Do you know any way to destroy spirits?"

"I've gotten to be a lot stronger with my magic since Marnie left and I think I can do it. But we have to get the spirits out first and then put them in a containment field to keep them from getting away. Keep in mind, it will be harder than it sounds." Holly replied. "Did anyone get hurt at the party?"

'Nah, Arlene managed to be calm for once and got people out and away from the bar. Not sure how many of the first timers coming there will be coming back when on their first time they see spirits making all kinds of crazy." Lafayette said as he kept his car about ten miles over the speed limit. He figured than should a cop stop them, Tara or Willa could easily send them on their way. Luckily, it was not a issue and they soon pulled up in front of the white building that housed the most popular and famous vampire bar in the south, if not on the east side of the country.

"Looks like the place is still jumping." Tara said as they approached the front door, the loud music and sounds of the bar were clearly heard from outside.

"Doesn't mean we're safe. Usually normal sights and sounds mean trouble not far behind." Lafayette replied. The entered to a empty bar thought the music still played. Sitting on the throne on the dais was not Eric but Sookie. There was blood on her front as she stood up slowly.

"About time you came to where the real party is." she said as she pouted. "I was getting worried you'd miss all the fun. Coming out there, hon?"

From the side where the office was, Eric came out with a weak Pam covered in silver chains. He threw her down on the floor with a smirk. He went back and brought out a second body, this time one tied up with basic but very strong rope. They stood right where they were as the two stood over their victims.

"Oh, that one was a quick one, putting up quite a fight when she realized we weren't really ourselves. We took out the phones by the way, so they wouldn't be bothered with you trying to warn them. It does get annoying when people try to ruin your plans, isn't it?" Molly said with a devilish smile. "That vampire there, she is not one to miss a trick though and I admit it may be a loss to us having to finish her. But we can't take any chances of people trying to stop us." gleefully, Molly summoned the fairy light she now possessed and used it to send the incapacitated Pam across the room, and into the wall with a sickening thud.

"I will get you for this, I swear to it, I will." Pam growled, her fangs bared as she looked up at the two still on the dais near the throne. Abraham smiled as he sat down in it. "That. Is. Nott. Yours." Pam hissed angrily.

Molly laughed as she sat down on the vampire's lap. "It's his now, among other things. I loved Abraham before but now, look at him? I think he is even better now and within a few hours, this will all be his for keeps and this will be mine." Molly gestured to her stolen body. But she shuddered as she shot up. "What's going on? Guys, please! Do something!" and at the same time, the Viking went to try to free Pam from her bindings, only to clutch his head in pain, a force keeping him from completing his task.

"They were back…for a moment." Willa said. "Sookie and Eric regained control, but-"

"They can't fight us out of them. They grow weaker the longer we remain within them." Holly said as she pulled out some items from the bag she had with her. "I think I may need you to keep them busy long enough for me to cast this spell. It cant wait any longer, they are getting too strong too fast and this is the only shot we have. You think you can take them on?" Holly asked as they huddled together for a moment.

"I think so. I ain't no ninja but I's got some good moves I think I can try." Lafayette replied as Willa and Tara nodded in agreement.

"Good." Holly lifted her head out of the huddle. "NOW!" she yelled and the trio launched themselves away from her and headed right for their possessed friends.

**Chapter 5**

Holly was tacked hard by Lafayette as the two vampires teamed up to try to restrain Eric, grabbing the silver off of Pam, they ignored the pain they were feeling and tried to use it on him. But he was far older and stronger than they were and thus faster. But the two were not about to give up, even as they were both tossed across the room by the Viking. They grabbed the silver again and each taking a end, they managed to tangle it around his legs and knocked him flat on his face, quickly taking the chain and wrapping it around him. Her strength slowly restoring itself, Pam managed to escape the last bit of silver keeping her down and went to aid her friends.

Holly had taken out a musty looking book and was wearing a sapphire pentagram necklace around her neck. She began chanting a series of strange sounding words and as she saw Abraham escaping the silver, she knew that time was rapidly running out. As far as spirits went, they were the strongest and most stubborn she had dealt with. As she kept her chanting up, she noticed subtle changed beginning to be seen in the two. Willa and Tara had wound up trapped in the silver they had tried in vain to subdue him with. The pendant around Holly's neck began vibrating as she gestured for Lafayette to come back over to her as he was knocked into a table.

"Motha-" he started to say as he grimaced in pain as he got off the remains of the table. He limped over to Holly. "Whacha need, girl? Cause clearly I ain't being much help keeping them at bay." e gestured to his friends as they fought Willa and Tara.

"I need you to join hands with me. I need some extra power or we don't stand a chance." Holly said, grabbing his left hand. "With you being a medium, it should help." she said gain, as she started chanting again, trying to drown out the noises of the fighting taking place. She was glad Willa and Tara managed to be holding their own, especially with Pam back in the fray now. But they were still terribly outmatched. The necklace around her neck glowed as Holly was about to finish the spell. But a blast of fairy light broke her grip from Lafayette as she found herself flying into the wall, Molly walking towards her with a purpose, a ball of powerful energy in hand. Looking past her, Holly saw that Abraham had bound up the three vampires in silver and was prowling around them, looking more than ready to kill all three.

Lafayette jumped over to her and grabbed her hand. "Finish it!"

Holly looked at the book a few feet away and with a touch of magic, flipped it back open to the right page. Chanting the spell once more but a little faster, she felt the warmth of the crystal around her neck glow as beams of light emitted from it, glowing and turning into smoky, wispy arms. They reached out at Sookie and Eric and one by one, the arms reached into their chests, pulling out a pair of angry looking black swirling orbs. Taking the necklace off of herself, Holly held it out as the arms pushed the malevolent spirits into the sapphire. Chanting a final incantation, the crystal began to hum and vibrate until it exploded into nothingness. "There. They are destroyed and can't hurt anyone again." she was sweaty and exhausted by using her power but was relieved to see Sookie and Eric getting up off of the floor where they had fallen.

"Ugh…..what a headache." Sookie said as Lafayette helped her up. "So that's what you felt like when Marnie took you over?" she took a glance over to Eric who was making sure Pam was okay. "It was like I was watching myself from far away and as hard as I tried to break through, Molly was determined to keep me down. I tried to break free and did for a moment. But spirits are stronger than I ever really knew."

"Yes, especially those who are as evil as they were. And so determined to have bodies as powerful and as full of magic as you and he are….." Holly shuddered. "I can't imagine the carnage they would have wrought if they had succeeded in taking you two over permanently. They would have had added power of their spirit magic as well.

"Well I don't know about you's all but it seems a shame to call it a night after all that business…..I hardly got to show my costume off."

Pam was putting the overturned tables back up as she watched Lafayette glide out of the bar, Holly close behind. "You two feeling okay? Cause there's still time left to get the party back on here, I ain't letting some stupid ghost ruin one of the most profitable nights of the year here. I can get this place hopping again in ten minutes. I'll even let the fairy princess stay. And you too, Sookie." she looked at Lafayette to see if she had gotten a reaction but he was talking on Willa's cell, letting Arlene know things were okay.

"Well, Arlene's back at the bar. Andy and Jason and some others are helping her clean up the mass back at her place. So if the party's moving to here…." Lafayette shrugged. "I guess I can't be picky about where I show my beautiful self off."

And true to her word, Pam had the bar up and running in ten minutes, Jessica, James and Violet, along with a now off duty Jason also came along and were regaled by the events of the evening.

**Epilogue**

They were on the roof of the bar, as they had been for most of the waning evening. Wrapped in the faux fur top he had been all too eager to be rid of, Sookie was leaning against Eric as they sat on the roof, listening to the noise below and watching the starry sky above them. She was still in her costume as he was wearing only jeans and a black tank top. "Another night for the books." she said with a sigh. "You've been uncharacteristically quiet tonight."

Biting his lip, he nodded. "I was thinking….as strong as I am and with all the things I have fought, I never felt as vulnerable as I did when he was within me. He had access to all my thoughts, knew everything about me. Which was why they came here, to try to take away what I hold dear to me. He wanted Pam dead and to take the bar….and then what Molly put you through…and I was too weak to fight the spirit off to save you-"

She put a hand on his cheek. "There was nothing either of us could have done. We know how powerful spirits are and thanks to Holly, these two are gone forever. And since its only a couple hours before the sun comes up, I just want to sit here with you and be grateful we are us again."

He nodded and looked at her rather stoically as they sat on the chaise lounge he brought up. "I think that sounds like a good idea."

"Happy Halloween, by the way." Sookie said as she brushed her hair off her neck. "I think you've already been tricked. How about a treat?"

Smirking, he looked at her neck hungrily. "Are you cure? Not like we've had the easiest night."

She said nothing but moved closer and nodded. "By the way, I'll make a donation to help get some toys sent to those kids you were telling me about. I have a feeling that Arlene was not able to come up with the money she intended to. Rude ghosts, interrupting the party." Eric said as he continued to snack on her neck.

Surprised and touched he remembered that, Sookie teared up a little. A Halloween miracle, she thought to herself. Even after all this time, her Viking was certainly full of surprises.

The End


End file.
